Cops and Hedgehogs
by daisygirl101
Summary: <html><head></head>Amy and Shadow have a long history together, a history that involves both romance and crime. But how can that be, when Shadow is a thief and Amy is a cop? Shadamy One shot</html>


EDIT: Wow, I started reading this over and there were A LOT of errors. So I fixed that :D

This idea just came to me at like 1 am. I just thought it would be a good chapter story, but I'm caught up in A Day at Disneyland, so I turned this into a one shot instead. It's kind of AU, or you could look at it as post 'end of sonic team' kinda thing.

It's kind of based on the story of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox, if any of you have played the series of Sly Cooper you know what I'm talking about.

Ages:

Shadow: 23

Amy: 21

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I climbed the fire escape ladder and snuck onto the top of the roof. I set my backpack down by the air vent leading into the jewelry store. After digging through the bag, I pulled out a screw driver and unscrewed all of the screws surrounding the vent. I hid my bag on the roof and crawled through the vent. It was a small fit, but, what can I say, I'm a thin hedgehog. I rounded the first bend and looked through a small hole in the floor of the vent shaft.

Through the hole I could see my target. In the middle of the store sat the green Chaos Emerald. I pulled out my screwdriver again and unscrewed part of the ventilation system. The screws popped out and slowly I removed that piece of the shaft. I slowly slid myself through the small hole I'd just created. I fell right in the middle of a field of lasers. Lucky for me, I'd picked a good spot to land. I'd managed to somehow land right in the middle of all of the lasers, missing each one by centimeters. I guess it came with being a thief. Unfortunately I couldn't fly over them like Rouge; I obviously didn't have wings. So I guess I'd have to crawl.

I started by going under and over lasers by rolling, ducking, flipping, jumping, and careful maneuvering. I was about to reach out and touch the case of the emerald, but I caught myself at the last minute. I could tell there was an alarm on that case, which was both a good thing and a bad thing for me.

A good thing, you ask? Well, it did mean if I set that alarm off, that she would come running for me. No, I don't have a girlfriend, but I do like to consider her my girlfriend. So let's see: set off the alarm and see her again, or don't set off the alarm and make a clean get away. You probably think I'd pick the latter one, but no. I happen to be very stubborn, so I picked the first option. I reached out to snatch the emerald. I quickly smashed the glass and pocketed the emerald. Wait, no alarm? Really?

_BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

Oh, it was just delayed. You know, I think that's my fault for delaying it. I've set that thing off a lot of times…

I turned and slowly and casually walked back over the air vent to 'escape'. But I stopped when she crashed through the window, her pistol and pair of handcuffs hanging off her belt. Her pink quills were put up into a ponytail that reached her waist. She wore the traditional police women cap and shirt with many badges adorning it. She wore long blue pants with a blue skirt attached to the pants. Her tennis shoes were red, black, and blue. She had her hands on her hips and was smirking at me.

"We meet again, Shadow the Hedgehog. How's it been since I last ran into you?" I turned my head to face her. I returned her sly little smirk.

"Not too bad. How are you fairing yourself, Miss Officer Rose?" I turned around fully to face her. She had pulled her pistol out and was now toying with it.

"Not bad, not bad. I pulled in a few criminals, but not much. Crime had been slow this month. So I'm quite glad that you showed up. It gives me something to do." She aimed her pistol at me with both hands. I just chuckled.

"We both know you won't shoot, Officer. So put your silly little gun down." She growled at me and clicked the trigger. I didn't twitch; I knew she wouldn't. "C'mon, then your life would be so boring, wouldn't it?" She sighed and lowered the gun.

"Yeah, true enough. You know if I don't catch you, they will give this case to someone else." I twitched at that. I couldn't stand the thought of a different cop chasing me down. She stepped closer to me. I looked outside while she was distracted. Her motorcycle was sitting outside. I noticed the keys dangling from her belt. I grinned as she came closer to me.

"Well then you need to try harder, Rose." She smiled up at me.

"Maybe I would if you weren't such a pain in the ass." I growled playfully at her.

"A pain in the ass, am I? Well that's good. You're a pain in the ass too. Oh look! We're a pair." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Besides, if I was truly a pain in the ass, you would've shot me years ago. Possibly even my first heist." She shook her head. When she came close enough, Amy wrapped her arms around my neck. I grabbed her waist. She looked up at me.

"I know exactly what you're thinking. I dare you troublemaker." I leaned down and kissed her. Slowly and quietly, I pulled her keys off her belt. I lapped my tongue over her mouth, asking for entry. She let me in, and I roamed her mouth. I let her tongue into my mouth next, and then it was battle of tongues. I was winning when she broke off to breath. I released her waist and she let her arms drop to her sides.

"Alright, this is about my cue to run. Till next time, Officer Rose." She grabbed her gun as I ran out of the store. I hopped on her black and blue motorcycle, threw the keys into the ignition, and sped off. I saw her in the mirror searching for her keys on her belt. She gave me an evil look and sat down outside the jewelry store. I sped off to my secret little area. I went down an alley and parked the motorcycle. I'd give it back later. I jumped off and crawled through the window into a small dark area. I emptied the emerald into my bag of the rest of them. I hooked her keys onto my belt. I think I'd borrow her motorcycle for a while.

My little area was small. It had a mat and pillow in one corner, a small radio, an ice chest where I kept anything I could find to drink, and a book shelf filled with various boxes of things. I wandered over to the small ice chest I had and pulled out a Chaos Cola. I chugged it down and ate a few crackers. Then it began to rain outside. I realized that I had Amy's phone since it was in her bag on the motorcycle. I also had Amy's coat. So she had no phone, no wallet, and no coat. Hey, gimme a break, I love her, so I had to go find her.

I crawled back out the broken window and put the keys back into the ignition. I pressed down on my pedal and sped off down to the jewelry store. I swerved around cars and objects in the rode on the way there. The rode had practically become an obstacle course. It was hailing by now, and I was trying to keep her coat dry, but it wasn't working.

When I arrived, she was inside the store, trying to stay warm. She couldn't turn on the heater, which wasn't working since I had cut the power to shut up the alarm. I sighed, grabbed her bag and coat and parked the motorcycle under the spare roof around the back of the store. I walked over to the broken glass window and crawled in. She was huddled in a corner, looking out the window. Her back was to me, so I went over and wrapped her coat around her shoulders and set her bag on the ground. Amy quickly reacted. She spun around swiftly. Then she smiled up at me and shook her head.

"You seriously came back for me? Hmm, some gentleman to leave a lady in the cold rain with no coat, wallet, or phone. Cruel I might even say." I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her shivering frame. She snuggled into my warm fur. I sat down and leaned against the wall and let her sit on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her waist. She placed her head on my chest and snuggled closer to stay warm. She shivered, so I held her tighter. "Shadow?"

"Yes, Officer Rose?"

"Ok, first off, you can call me Amy when I don't have a gun on me or I'm not trying to shoot you. Secondly… thank you." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. I nodded down at her.

"You're welcome, Amy." I tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. I slowly came closer to her and she lifted her head to face me. I closed the gap between us and kissed her sweetly. She slowly kissed me back. We started to make out again as the rain came down harder. It was storming horribly now. But we didn't care or even notice truly. The only thing we cared about was us. That was the only thing that mattered in the world at that moment. We kissed for what felt like a never ending dream, but all good things come to an end, apparently. We broke apart and slowly began to grin at each other.

"Amy Rose, Top Officer of the G.U.N. Police Squad. Never, in my life, would I have guessed I would've fallen in love with a cop. I love you, Amy Rose."

"And I never would've thought I would fall in love with a criminal. I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog." I leaned down for another kiss. It tasted so sweet and so gentle, it was like magic. Best thing ever.

After about an hour of kissing, then breathing, then kissing, then breathing, and so on, Amy drifted off to sleep. I soon drifted off after her, falling into a deep sleep with my girlfriend in my arms.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I just had to write this before I forgot it! Unfortunately it came out so short XP

Review and tell me your opinion! :D


End file.
